User talk:Sandwich989
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Warriors Fanfiction Characters Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hey!! I'm plannign to join this wiki, so if you need any help, I'll gladly contribute.( thnx for adding the hiddensun article)Hiddensun★Mew me your message...☆ 20:35, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi Sandwich, I've tried to move some stuff from WCWiki over here. But the character articles might take a while. I uploaded the WCWiki logo (and added the fanfiction part), but are we still using the Monaco Beach skin? Because if not, we'll have to request a new logo. I'll move Project Security and Project Templates here too, if no one else has done so already. [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']] 夏天來了! 07:50, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I think that's a good idea. Maybe you could put it on the main page, so everyone can see it? And if users still bring article stubs over, we could leave them a warning that their article will be deleted. What do you think? And are we still using the Monaco Beach skin, or just keeping the one we have right now? [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']] 夏天來了! 12:02, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yeah, but what if they're in the middle of writing a story and that's the reason only a part of the history is complete, but they're still working on it reguarly? Clover 16:01, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: I figured out where to put the site notice: Site Notice. I can't edit it though. You can just type the message in place of the hyphen, I think. Also, if we're keeping this skin, we'll need to change the logo. I can ask LogoCreation to change the colors. [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']] 夏天來了! 12:07, July 29, 2010 (UTC) PIA Hey Sandwich! =D Long time no see. Shall we copy and paste the PIA talk page or transfer the all the pictures? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningkit']] 00:26, August 6, 2010 (UTC) : Oops. ._. the ":" colon spazzed and erased stuff I wrote on your talk. But shall I just save the pictures and reupload them? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningkit']] 01:17, August 6, 2010 (UTC) XD Thanks Mosseh~ Well I saw you write that, and I stopped in the middle of my character drawing :P So I made Apprentice Linearts. As for the kit linearts, which picture do you mean; Nightswift or Eveningkit? Well lemme know what you feel about the blanks (and Dovepaw :D I loves her). Hm. I noticed that the front legs are a bit... curved outwards. Shall I change that or is it no problem, as it's a lot of work to change it on all four o.o[[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningkit']] 00:53, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Err... Don't we have kit blanks and apprentice blanks up for approval on PIA? [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']] 夏天來了! 14:26, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Just wondering, I don't mean to be rude or bossy or anything, but when do Shruggy and I get our admin rights? [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']] 夏天來了! 12:03, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Re:Admin Rights Thanks for the rights! [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']] 夏天來了! 20:35, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:PIA Blanks Oh, ok. So I guess we don't need to move our PIA lineart over, right? [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']] 夏天來了! 20:35, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Ok. So are we going to move the PIA talk page over or start a new talk page? [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']] 夏天來了! 22:04, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Alright, but what about those images (using the med cat blanks) that were up for approval on WCWiki? [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']] 夏天來了! 22:25, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Got it! I'll get to work. [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']] 夏天來了! 00:40, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I requested a new logo from LogoCreation Wiki using our new wiki colors, so this: is our new wiki logo. [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']] 夏天來了! 02:21, August 15, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome! BTW, would you mind if I editted some things in the sidebar? [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 16:05, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Like adding a staff category (like we had on WCWiki) and a projects category. [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 01:12, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 14:29, August 20, 2010 (UTC)